1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of entertainment systems such as audio and video systems for automobiles, and in particular, to the field of audio and video systems where, for example, two audio or two video systems are installed in an automobile. The first audio or video system is designed for the playing requirements of passengers who occupy the front seats of the automobile, particularly the driver. The second audio or video system is designed for the playing requirements of passengers occupying the rear seats of the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, entertainment systems in automobiles, such as audio or video systems, are usually restricted to a single type of system in an automobile, for example, a single cassette player, a single compact disk (CD) player, etc. which typically share the identical speaker system for outputting sounds such as music. In instances where separate speaker systems are provided for the different types of entertainment systems in the automobile, the entertainment system including the separate speaker system is typically an "add on" system. One example of an "add on" system may be a television containing its own speakers which when plugged into a cigarette lighter may be used in the automobile.
However, presently, the current entertainment systems in the automobile are not designed to accommodate the playing requirements of the various listeners in the automobile. Specifically, one of the situations which the present entertainment systems in automobiles are unable to manage is the situation where a first set of listeners are accustomed to viewing or listening to a high quality entertainment medium using a high quality entertainment system, while the second group of listeners are accustomed to viewing or listening to a low-quality entertainment medium on either high or low quality entertainment system. These second group of people represent the unsophisticated user having "untrained" ears. The term "entertainment medium" or "medium" are defined to mean any type of magnetic tape for video/audio play, any type of compact disc for video/audio play or any other type of communication medium which is frequently used for entertainment systems in automobiles.
Typically, the present automobiles will offer only a high quality entertainment system and force the second group of users to view or listen to the low quality entertainment medium using the high quality entertainment system. This creates a problem in that the high quality entertainment system may be damaged due to the low quality medium played on the high quality system. In addition, the low quality medium is typically characterized by constant non-stop playing which increases the low quality of the medium.
To put the above situation in concrete terms by way of an example, it is not desirable to have to play children's music which is typically recorded on a low quality tape and played over and over again on a high quality tape system for which an adult may wish to hear high quality music such as an opera, symphony or rock and roll. The poor quality children's tape soils the high quality tape and may ruin it. If the high quality cassette is ruined, it will cost much money to repair or replace. In contrast, if the children's cassette is played on a low quality cassette, it will likely be less expensive to simply replace the low quality cassette than to attempt to repair it. Thus, the consumer enjoys great savings, and what is even sweeter is that the children will never know the difference due to their untrained ears!
Thus, it is desirable that an entertainment system be provided in an automobile which permits high quality medium to be played on a high quality entertainment system while also permitting low quality medium to be played on a low quality entertainment system. The high quality system may be a system as provided by an automobile manufacturer such as a Nissan factory installed cassette system or a stereo cassette system such as that manufactured by Sherwood.TM. Model CRD-230 having a retail price of approximately $300. In fact, typical high quality entertainment systems will cost a consumer, for example, anywhere from $100-$150 and up, i.e, systems whose repair price is likely to be less expensive than its replacement cost. In contrast, low quality systems may be purchased from stores such as Radio Shack.TM. or Kmart.TM. which may cost the consumer only $30. For example, Ames Department Stores sell Roadmaster cassette systems and accessories from $16 to 60$. These low quality systems are typically less expensive to replace than to repair due to today's inflated costs of labor.
Thus, it is desirable to avoid the necessity of paying the high cost of labor for repairing entertainment systems when the user does not require a high quality system and when it is possible to replace the system for less money.
In addition, it is desirable to minimize the cost of owning the high and low quality entertainment systems in the automobile by having the systems share the same speaker system, either in part or in its entirety.
It is also desirable that, in certain situations, that the high and low quality entertainment systems play in separate predesignated locations in the automobile where the output of the high and low quality entertainment systems is expected.
In addition, it is also desirable that, in certain situations, that the high and low quality entertainment systems play in separate predesignated locations in the automobile simultaneously where the output of the high and low quality entertainment systems is expected.
Further, it is desirable that in certain circumstances the high and low quality entertainment systems play the same medium to the different occupants in the automobile.